


A tragedy

by Kaiyo_no_Hime



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Suicide, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-03
Updated: 2001-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyo_no_Hime/pseuds/Kaiyo_no_Hime
Summary: A sorrowful death fic set a few years after Endless Waltz. Major Tissue Warning! sob
Relationships: Chang Wufei/Sally Po, Heero Yuy/OC, Quatre Raberba Winner/OC
Kudos: 1





	A tragedy

Relena stared at the wedding invitation, seething inwardly. She crunched the delicate paper in her grip, watching the tiny gold embroidered threads going drifting to the floor below. She didn't care that she had acted so unladylike, and she didn't care that she was grinding her teeth in anger. She could worry about appearance's later.

"How dare he! How dare he!" Relena shrieked, pounding her fist into a nearby wall, her minimal strength not even denting the soft plaster. "He was supposed to marry me! We were supposed to live happily ever after! He was not supposed to meet some... some... some bitch at a party I invited him to!" Relena screamed. The household servants avoided her, like leave's before a hurricane. The door bell rang.

"Relena? You home?" Duo called out, knocking impatiently on the door. Relena growled at herself. Duo wouldn't go away until someone answered the door, and none of the servants were hurrying. Relena, plastered a fake smile on her face, and went downstairs, opening the door for Duo.

"Hello, Duo. What a surprise, what are you doing here?" Relena asked with her politically fake cheeriness. Duo gave her an odd glance, but quickly replaced it with his usual smile, inviting himself inside.

"Was wondering if you were going to Heero's wedding too. It'd mean a lot to him, ya know. Hey, nice room, big and plain. Ever going to decorate it?" Duo asked, doing a hand stand in the middle of the marble entry room floor. Relena giggled at the sight as Duo's shirt fell over his face.

"Hey, sneak attack!" Duo yelled, falling over with a laugh, trying his best to cheer up Relena. "What's this?" Duo asked, looking up at Relena. He had a handful of shredded wedding invitation. Relena shrugged and looked away, trying not to cry.

"Duo, I think it's best you go now. I have.... work to do!" Relena sobbed, running from the room. Duo looked at her quizzically, and left, making sure to close the door behind him.

* * *

"So, how is Relena taking things?" Quatre asked Duo over a cup of tea. Duo shrugged, his eyes wandering over the walls of the study. Quatre coughed softly, bringing Duo's attention back to the matter at hand.

"Oh yeah.... Relena. She's not taking things all that well. But hey, win some, lose some. She'll get over it." Duo said with a shrug and a grin. Quatre's eyes narrowed in worry.

"She might not, Duo. She took Heero for serious. And he broke her heart. She might just do something we'll all regret later." Quatre said, sipping his tea once more. Duo glared at Quatre.

"Yeah, and I loved Hilde as well. Then, two days after our wedding, some jack ass caps her! Don't you think that broke my heart!? Quatre, think before you speak!" Duo shouted, throwing his chair at Quatre. Quatre was lucky though, Duo hadn't been concentrating on what he had been doing, and missed by a hairs  
breath. Duo stormed out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind him.

"I'm sorry Duo, I didn't think it hurt you that much after so long." Quatre whispered to the empty room, setting down his cup lest he spill it as sobs racked his body, reminded of his own late wife. Twenty five, and he was already a widower.

"Papa?" A little voice asked the sobbing Quatre. Quatre looked up at his daughter, Anitra. She had Quatre's pale hair and frail looks, but her mothers silver eyes. Those haunting silver eyes.

"What is it, Anitra?" Quatre asked with a smile, wiping the tears out of his eyes and sitting up. Anitra looked at him seriously, one more thing she had inherited from her mother.

"Why were you crying? And why did Uncle Duo act so mad?" the little girl asked, her voice light, but with a strict air of sterness.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Yurei." Quatre said, using his daughters pet name. Anitra didn't budge. She just glared at her father, trying to decide if she should peruse the matter.

"I don't believe you. But I'm going to play outside. Are Uncle WuFei or Uncle Trowa coming over? Or Cousin Tsuru?" Anitra asked with a giggle, becoming a tiny four year old once more. Quatre shook his head.

"They can't come over every weekend. But you'll see them at Uncle Heero's wedding, ok?" Quatre asked, picking up his daughter. "Now, a ride outside for the princess?" Quatre said, and Anitra giggled, urging her father to run faster.

* * *

"Hello? Heero, could you help me with these groceries?" Kitsune asked, opening the door while balancing two overflowing paper bags. She glared in anger when Heero didn't come to help, but soon replaced the face with a soft smile as she saw why Heero hadn't come running to his fiancé's help. He was laying stretched  
out on the couch, a lap top resting gently on his chest, moving with the even breathing of deep sleep. "Poor Heero, you just don't know when to stop, do you?" Kitsune asked, setting the bags down on the kitchen counter, and going to close the door.

As she passed by Heero, she noticed that he had also covered the floor around him with papers, and Kitsune sighed. After the war, there had been nothing for him to do. No more wars meant no more need for soldiers, but there would always be crooks. So, Heero had used his training to design security systems, and  
had become the best in the business very quickly. But, he had never gone around spending his money, advertising where he was. Kitsune doubted that there was more than twenty people on the payroll. It wasn't that Heero was stingy, it was that he doubted people, and still found it hard to trust them, even after all these years.

Heero groaned, and rolled over, sending the laptop sailing into a cloud of flying papers, soon followed by Heero himself.

"So, Sleeping Beauty awakens. Though, I always thought he was supposed to be a little more graceful!" Kitsune said with a grin, sitting on the back of the sofa. Heero looked up at her sheepishly, a paper perched in his messy brown hair.

"Can't win 'em all! So, you'll have to pull me out!" Heero said with a wicked grin, pulling Kitsune to the floor with him. Kitsune shrieked with laughter, collapsing on top of Heero.

"Hey, let me go!" Kitsune giggled, trying not so hard to get free. Heero grinned, rolling over and pinning Kitsune down. He silenced her with a kiss, which Kitsune returned with more than enough enthusiasm. Someone rang the doorbell. "Hey, let me go, I have to get the door!" Kitsune whispered in Heero's ear. Heero just grinned, silencing her again.

"If it's important, they'll come back later. You're mine now!" Heero said, brushing a paper away from Kitsune's face.

"Yeah, well buddy, your mission is to get the door!" Kitsune giggled, swiping the paper off of Heero's head.

"Mission denied. I don't do missions anymore, I don't have to hurt anyone else ever again......" Heero trailed off, getting a far away look in his eye's, tearing up at long painful memories. Kitsune returned him to reality as quickly as she could. She knew that Heero was still haunted by the war, at times he would wake up screaming, beads of sweat dripping over him. Kitsune was never  
sure exactly what had happened, but she knew that Heero had never forgiven himself.

"Heero, all you have to do is open a door! Now go, or sleep by yourself during the honeymoon!" Kitsune said with a laugh. Heero grunted with a smile, and got up, brushing papers off his jeans and green muscle shirt.

"Coming!" Heero shouted as the person began to play "It's a Small World" with the doorbell. Heero groaned, knowing already who was behind the door, and wondering if he really wanted to open it now. "Duo! Shut Up!" Heero shouted as he flung the door opened.

Duo, who had indeed been playing "It's A Small World", stopped in mid ring. 

"Hey, was wondering when you'd get around to opening the door. So, how're things going? Oh, WuFei is in town, with Tsuru, and Trowa should be in tomorrow. Nice place, did you let Zero decorate it, or did things just land where they are naturally? Hey Kit, didn't think paper was in style this year." Duo said with a grin, waltzing into the apartment, looking Kitsune over as she stood up.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Duo? I need to get back to work." Heero growled, glaring at his friend as he looked over Kitsune.

"Nope, just wanted to tell you who's where. And remember, you're not supposed to sleep with her until after you're married!" Duo said with a grin, evacuating the apartment before Heero could kill him. "Adios amigo!" Duo shouted as he ran away from the angry Heero.

"Now, where were we?" Heero asked Kitsune as he closed the apartment door behind him.

* * *

WuFei pulled a pillow over his head, trying to block out the noise of the t.v. his daughter was watching. WuFei then remembered that Tsuru was sleeping, and that the noise was a doorbell.

"If it's a wrong door, heads will fly!" WuFei swore under his breath, opening the door groggily.

"Hey, Woo-man! Heero isn't here, is he?" Duo asked, looking around cautiously. WuFei glared at Duo, tempted to push him outside and close the door on his braid.

"Maxwell, what did you do now!?" WuFei demanded, flopping down on the couch. Duo, making sure that Heero wasn't hiding in sneak attack, flopped in a nearby chair.

"Nothing, just making sure. Never can be too careful, neh?" Duo asked with a grin. A tiny object with black hair went sailing at Duo, landing in his lap.

"Uncle Duo! Where's everyone else?! Is there any parks around here!? Did you bring any presents?! Can I go outside and play!?" the little child, Tsuru, demanded, bouncing up and down in Duo's lap. Duo picked the little four year old up, and set her down on the floor, where she promptly started to do flip flops and somersaults.

"Jeez, Woo-Woo, what are you feeding her!? Sugar and caffeine!" Duo asked, slightly out done by Tsuru's energy overload.

"Maxwell! She is her own power source, and a very dangerous one. Would you do me a favor, and take her outside? The trip has jet lagged me, but she slept the entire time." WuFei said, sighing, wishing that Sally had not had to work. He had no idea how to take care of his daughter short of tying her up or  
strangling her.

"Sure thing, she can't even come close to matching Shinigami! Come on Tsuru, your Dad's being a grouch!" Duo said, picking up Tsuru and heading out the door.

"Ja ne Otousan!" (*See you later Father*) Tsuru yelled at the already sleeping WuFei as Duo carried her out the door.

"So, should we go and make a surprise visit to Uncle Quatre?" Duo asked mischievously, and Tsuru grinned.

* * *

"Sir, a Duo Maxwell and Tsuru Chang are at the door to see you." the butler said, addressing Quatre. Quatre looked up from a stack of papers, wondering if he should put down to greet his old friend. 

"Could you let him in, and kindly tell him that I'm presently occupied. But ask him if he could take Anitra off my hands for a while, she's driving me crazy!" Quatre said with a grin. The butler nodded, and left the office area, closing the door behind him.

"Sir, Master Quatre kindly regrets that he is presently occupied at the moment, and cannot come to join you. He is busy with work... and not himself at the moment." the butler said, showing Duo and Tsuru back to the front door.

"No sweat, tell Q that iz all okay." Duo said with a worried smile, wondering how ell Quatre actually was. "Come on, Tsuru, let's go get some ice cream."

Duo opened the front door, bringing Tsuru with him into the bright sunlight outside. The little girl giggled, and started doing flip-flops across the lawn. Duo laughed as she fell over, and did a hand stand, trying to explain to the little girl what she was supposed to do.

"Hey, Tsuru!" Anitra shouted, running across the yard to the laughing people, doing a flip-flop herself as she ran over.

"Anitra!" Duo said, his face going white as he saw the little girl, sighing inwardly to himself at the sight of the little girl.

"Hey! I was wondering where you were!" Tsuru giggled, cart wheeling over to her friend. Anitra giggled, and started copying her.

"Anitra. We were just leaving. You can come along if you wish, I'm sure your father wouldn't mind." Duo said, his face still white. 

"Yeah, come on! Uncle Quatre won't mind! And we get to have ice cream!" Tsuru said, giggling as she fell over in a hand stand.

"Okay! But, I'm not really hungry. But I know this cool park near the Ice Cream Shop!" Anitra said, rushing toward the gate that led out of the property to the main road. Duo sighed as Tsuru followed after, wondering what he was going to do. What Anitra was going to do when she got older.

"Wait for me you two!" Duo shouted, running after the little girls.

* * *

"Quatre, maybe it's better if you get some sleep. Things will seem clearer in the morning....." Trowa said as he greeted his old friend. Trowa had been able to afford a hotel room, but preferred the privacy of Quatre's house, where he would also be able to practice his circus routine.

"Whatever do you mean, my old friend? I feel fine!" Quatre said cheerily, sipping some more of his tea. "But still, I do wonder what school I should send Anitra to. I don't like her being cooped up without children of her own age here, but I don't think I could bear to send her away to a boarding school." 

"Whatever decision you make is fine by me, I'm sure she will accept it as well. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I should go and pay Heero a visit. His wedding is tomorrow, and I would hate to have to compete with Kitsune for attention!" Trowa chuckled, knowing that, no matter when he visited, he would still have to  
compete with Kitsune for Heero's attention.

"Yes, and I should get back to work. Can't let the papers pile up, you know!" Quatre smiled, getting up and heading toward his office. Trowa sighed, wondering how much longer anything could last. Already everything was falling apart.

* * *

"Do you, Heero Yuy, take Kitsune NoShi as you lawfully wedded wife?" the preacher asked, reading the vows.

"I do." Heero said, smiling over at his soon to be wife.

"And do you, Kitsune NoShi, take Heero Yuy as your lawfully wedded husband?" the preacher turned, asking Kitsune.

"I do." Kitsune said, turning to Heero.

"I now pronounce you man and wife!" the preacher said, a roar of applause ringing through the chapel as Heero and Kitsune's lips met in a very deep kiss.

"Throw the flowers!" Tsuru shouted, standing up in her white clothes on the hard wooden bench. People all around started laughing as WuFei, pulled her down harshly, lecturing her on good manners.

"We'd better get to the food, the crowd is looking restless!" Kitsune mumbled to Heero. Heero grinned, and nodded in agreement.

"Just get this over with and head for the food!" Duo shouted, standing up on the bench. Tsuru, who was sitting in the bench behind him, pushed him over with an exaggerated effort, sending Duo sprawling toward the floor. Everyone began to laugh.

"To the food!" Kitsune yelled, watching as the church emptied at an amazing rate. "Shall we follow?"

"We'd better, if you want anything to eat before Duo gets through with it!" Heero laughed, rushing with his wife toward the banquet table's set up in the sunny outside green lawn.

"Anitra, would you like anything to eat?" Quatre asked his daughter, putting a little cake on a plate for her.

"No, Papa, I'm not hungry. Can I play with Tsuru?" Anitra asked, not taking the plate, staring at the cake awkwardly.

"Sure, but if you do get hungry, help yourself to the cake, ok?" Quatre said, watching her rush through the crowds of people.

"WuFei, can I talk to you?" Duo asked, coming up behind WuFei. WuFei nodded, watching his daughter go rushing through the crowd alone, wondering what she was up to.

"What is it Maxwell, you don't look well. Is something wrong?" WuFei asked, wondering what was causing Duo to look so scared.

"Has Tsuru been acting weird lately? Kind of... out of whack?" Duo asked, his face still a deathly pale as he watched Tsuru tumble around an empty part of the lawn, laughing and giggling.

"No. Before we left, I caught her talking to an invisible friend. But Sally said that was normal for little children. Why?" WuFei asked, his eyes burning into Duo's face.

"Um.... an invisible friend? Did she... happen... to mention the friends name?" Duo asked, looking back over to where Tsuru was playing.

"Yes, she did. She called her Aunt Merian....." WuFei said sadly, stabbing the noodles on his plate with his chopsticks. "I just thought it was a coincidence. A very, very bad coincidence. I just wish I could say something else in defense. It's true, isn't it? She really can see....." WuFei trailed off when Duo nodded sadly, looking over to where Tsuru was playing with Anitra, tumbling alone on the green grass.

"Yeah, I thought it was odd she remembered Anitra so well. It's not like that with Quatre, he only sees what he wants to see. And all he really wants to see is...." Duo trailed off.

"....Anitra." WuFei finished the sentence for him. "How are we going to break the news to Quatre? He was so broken up after Kara died, and when Anitra....." 

"Just break it to him. He can't go around living this lie. It only makes things worse. If none of you will, I will." Trowa said, coming up behind his friends. They turned to look at him, nodding in agreement.

"The only question remaining, then, is when?" Duo asked sadly, his violet eyes watching Anitra flip over the grass, landing with a giggle on her back. He sighed, wondering how Tsuru would take things as well.

"How about now. It may not be the best place. But we could take him home first." Trowa said, wondering what Duo was staring at so intently.

"Please, take Papa home before you tell him. I don't want him hurt. I don't want him to hurt." Anitra said, standing in front of Duo. Duo nodded in agreement with the little girl. "I'll get him to take me home, but you three must tell him. He will not believe me alone." Anitra waved good bye to Tsuru, and ran over to where Quatre was talking with his friends.

"What is it, Anitra?" Quatre asked, looking down at his daughter. Anitra made a pitiful whining sound.

"My tummy hurts!" Anitra complained, bending over. Quatre set his plate down on a nearby table, and bent down to pick up the little girl.

"I think maybe I should take you home now. Come on, I'll carry you to the car." Quatre held the tiny child in his arms, rushing through the crowd to his car, hurrying to get home.

* * *

"Sir, there are three gentlemen at the door to see you. A Trowa Barton, Duo Maxwell, and WuFei Chang. They say it is urgent they see you." one of the butlers said, opening the door of the study to allow the three friends in. Duo glanced at Anitra, who lay curled up in a ball on the couch.

"What is it? I something wrong?" Quatre asked as soon as the butler left the room and closed the doors.

"Quatre, you have no idea how hard it is for me to do this. Anitra is... is... dead...." Duo said, trailing off as he looked over to the little figure who was sitting up,, looking on at the situation. Quatre began to laugh.

"Duo, she's sitting right there! That is the worst practical joke you've ever tried pulling in your life!" Quatre said, sitting down, still laughing.

"He's right, Papa. I am dead." Anitra said, glancing over at Quatre, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't tell me that you're in on this joke as well!" Quatre said, his laughter fading away as he looked at his pale daughter. WuFei and Trowa looked at each other, then looking at where Quatre and Duo were staring, seeing nothing but an empty couch.

"Papa, remember.... try to remember...." Anitra said, getting up and crossing the room, placing her cool hand against Quatre's cheek. "Please, try to remember Papa...."

^^^^^^^^^Flashback----One year earlier^^^^^^^^

"Papa!" Anitra yelled, rushing across the lawn toward the landing Gundam Suit, knowing that her Father was piloting it from inside. She ran to the hanger, where Quatre usually put the suit every time, swearing he would never use it again. But, for some reason Anitra couldn't fathom, he always ended up using it again. "Papa!" Anitra shouted as SandRock landed, and Quatre jumped out.

"Anitra! I told you to never come in here!" Quatre shouted, picking up Anitra and throwing her in the air with a laugh. Anitra giggled, knowing that her Father wasn't mad at her. "Take a good look at SandRock, because it's the last time you're ever going to see it again. Tonight, I'm going to send it to join the stars." Quatre said, shifting Anitra to his shoulder. Anitra smiled, and giggled at the image of SandRock flying on its own.

"Okay!" Anitra said, jumping down and rushing across the lawn as twilight set.

* * *

Anitra knew she wasn't supposed to be in the hanger, and especially not sitting in the Gundam's cockpit. But she couldn't sleep, and she hadn't been able to find her father anywhere, so she had looked in the last place she could think of. SandRock. And, Anitra found, the cockpit was warm, and smelled like her father. So she had snuggled into a ball, clutching her yellow blanket,  
falling into a fast sleep.

"So, SandRock, are you ready for your last trip, my old friend?" Quatre asked the giant looming in front of him. He pressed a button on the control pad he was holding, signaling SandRock to take to the sky, flying toward its resting place, flying one last time. As Quatre watched the giant land, he looked at the tiny red button, the one that would kill the monolithic figure. "Good Bye, my old friend. I will miss you, but I will not regret this." Quatre said, pressing the button just as one of the maids came rushing in behind him. The explosions would begin five minutes later, after SandRock confirmed the signal.

"Sir! Don't!" the maid yelled, seeing that it was already too late.

"It's too late. What's wrong?" Quatre asked, the expression on her face turning blank. 

"I think... I think Anitra was in SandRock! I found this outside the hanger!" the maid said, holding up a small barrette and beginning to cry. Quatre looked in horror at the barrette, and back at SandRock.

"Anitra!" Quatre shrieked, throwing the control panel to the side and breaking into a full out run, trying to out race time and reach SandRock in time. But, no matter how fast he ran, Quatre knew it would be too late, the final seconds were starting to tick down, and he still had another ten yards to sprint. "ANITRA! GET OUT OF THE COCKPIT!!!" Quatre shouted as he ran. 

The cockpit opened slowly, and Anitra's head appeared, looking around the field, a mark of terror on her face. She noticed the metal around her begin to glow an odd reddish color, and vibrate. She clutched her blanket tighter, and looked at her father for help.

"Anitra! Jump!" Quatre shouted, praying that there would be enough time to take cover from the explosion, enough time to save Anitra.

"I'm scared Papa!" Anitra shouted, looking at her Father, and jumping out of the cockpit. In mid air, she felt the Gundam explode, sending shards of shrapnel into her body, and her into the ground.

"Anitra!" Quatre screamed, digging through the burning wreckage, trying to find his daughter, praying she was still alive.

"Papa!" Anitra wailed pitifully, trapped beneath a hunk of burning metal, unable to escape, being tortured by the flames licking away at her flesh.

"Anita? Anitra! I'll get you out of there, don't worry!" Quatre said, trying to soothe the scared four year old, searching for a way to free her. The metal was too heavy, and he couldn't lift her through without falling himself. There was no way to save her, she was doomed. Quatre looked at Anitra, and Anitra saw it in his eyes.

"Papa, I'll miss you...." Anitra said, her voice calm, her flesh turning to fire.

"Anitra, you aren't leaving me!" Quatre screamed, trying to move the metal, only succeeding in causing it to collapse farther toward Anitra.

"Papa, don't worry. Don't cry." Anitra said, the light glistening in her silver eyes. She reached out, touching Quatre's cheek one last time. "I'll..... miss.... you..... P...a...p...a...." Anitra closed her eyes, her hand, falling limp. Quatre howled in anguish as his daughters life slipped from his hands........

^^^^^^^^^^-End Flashback-^^^^^^^^^

Quatre began to cry, tears streaming down his cheek as he relived that doomed night, knowing that the others were right. Anitra's removed her hand from his left cheek, and Quatre placed a hand over the small, red, hand print scar that had been put there the day Anitra had died. Quatre looked at her, his cheek throbbing in pain.

"Don't leave! Please, don't leave me again!" Quatre sobbed, reaching out with his left hand at the quickly fading ghost.

"Papa, would you live a lie for the rest of your life? You would go against everything you tried to teach me. No, I must go. But Mama and I will wait for you, always..." Anitra said, smiling and waving as she faded from sight.

"Anitra......." Quatre sobbed, curling into a ball, trying to disappear into the folds of the chair.

"Come on, we've caused enough trouble for today." Duo said, motioning that they should leave. The others nodded, and followed Duo out, closing the door on a sobbing Quatre.

"Duo, what happened. All I saw was Quatre's scar begin to glow, and then...." WuFei said, looking back at the door. Duo shook his head.

"Anitra told him what he needed to hear." Trowa said, shaking his head. "I just hope it wasn't to late."

"She made him relive the accident. He's going to be a bit shaky for a while. But, he knows we're here for him." Duo said, looking at the other two pilots.

A echoed through the hallways, causing the other pilots to turn and run, all knowing it was already too late. No matter what happened, Quatre would be gone.

"Quatre, please be alive, please be alive!" Duo muttered under his breath, opening the study door. There, in the center of the room, laying sprawled out across the carpet, was Quatre, a puddle forming beneath his head. He was still clutching the gun, a relic from the Gundam Wars.

"Quatre, why did you have to do this....." Trowa asked the motionless shell. WuFei smirked. "You think this is funny!" Trowa demanded, shoving WuFei into the wall, raising him several inches, his hands on WuFei's throat.

"Trowa, justice is done. Quatre is where he wanted to be, his smile proves it." WuFei said softly, motioning to Quatre's angelic face. And he was right, Quatre was wearing a smile of one who was at peace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Week Later~~~~~~~~~~

"We gather here today to mourn the loss of a devoted friend........." the preacher, the same one who had married Heero and Kitsune no more than a week earlier, in front of the same people, now imparted Quatre's soul to heaven.

"Daddy, you lied!" Tsuru said, pulling on her fathers white clothes. WuFei looked down at his daughter, trying to keep his emotions under control.

"What do you mean?" WuFei asked, his voice harsh, like one that has been scratched clean by tears.

"You said Mommy wouldn't be here!" Tsuru said, stamping her foot. WuFei looked down at her, his face trying to mask his worry.

"What do you mean? Mother isn't here. She's back home, working." WuFei said slowly, kneeling down to eye level with the tiny girl.

"Nuh uh! She's standing over there, with Uncle Quatre and Anitra, and Aunt Kara! And Aunt Merien!" Tsuru said, pointing over to an empty tree in the cemetery. WuFei swallowed hard, praying to himself that Tsuru was just imagining things.

"Uncle Quatre has gone away, and he won't be coming back for a long, long time. And he took Anitra with him." WuFei said, looking over at the tree, seeing no one.

"You're lying! Uncle Quatre is right there! And Mommy! But she's crying." Tsuru said, looking down at her shoes, kicking at the dirt. WuFei looked back over at the empty tree, tears he did not think were even there welling up.

"Duo..... could you look after Tsuru for a second..... I need to check something..." WuFei said, walking over to his old friend. Duo looked over at the angry Tsuru, and then questioningly at WuFei.

"Sure thing, man." Duo said, walking over to Tsuru. "So, it seems it's just you and me again today, kiddo." Duo whispered to the tiny child, watching from the side of his eye as they lowered the casket into the ground.

"Where did Daddy go?" Tsuru asked, trying to find her father among the feet of the weeping crowd.

"No idea. Do you know why he left?" Duo asked, crouching down to the child's eye level.

"No. He got really mad when I said Mommy was here with Uncle Quatre and Anitra, and Auntie Kara and Aunt Merian." Tsuru said, rubbing her shoes in the dirt again. Duo paled, realizing what WuFei was doing.

"Tsuru, where is your Mother standing?" Duo asked, hoping that WuFei wasn't going to do something rash. But he knew WuFei well enough, he wouldn't leave Tsuru alone without making sure she would be all right.

"Over there, under the tree. Why is Mommy crying whenever she looks over here? And why did Daddy lie when he said Uncle Quatre and Anitra were leaving?" Tsuru asked, looking Duo straight in the eyes. Duo shuddered, and patted Tsuru's head.

"I don't know, kiddyo. But I'm sure it was important. It seems this party is breaking up, so why don't you come with me, until your Father comes back, okay?" Duo asked, picking Tsuru up, and setting her on his shoulders. Tsuru giggled, but soon became silent when she saw everyone else somber and sorrowful.

* * *

"I've already told you my name five times! Now where is my wife!" WuFei snapped at the person on the other end of the phone, becoming increasingly nervous that Tsuru would be right, that Sally would be dead.

"Hello?" a familiar voice echoed through the receiver. WuFei sighed, but not in relief.

"Noin, thank Buddha! At last, someone who can actually do something! Do you know where Sally is?" WuFei asked, hoping that Noin would say yes, Sally was fine, she was just sleeping. Or do anything at all, anything but growing cold in a morgue somewhere.

"So, WuFei, how as Heero's wedding? I hope it was nice. I heard about Quatre, I am so sorry....." Noin said, trying to evade WuFei's question.

"Noin, you're not answering the question. Where! Is! My! Wife!" WuFei tried to keep his temper under control, finding it increasingly harder and harder.

"WuFei...... Sally's....... dead........ She completed her mission, but........ I'm so sorry...... I know that this......." Noin couldn't say anymore, WuFei hung up the phone, in a fit of rage, struggling to keep his temper under control.

"WuFei, is everything okay?" Heero asked, coming up behind his old friend. He had seen WuFei's face turn white while talking to his daughter, then go rushing to the nearest phone. 

"No. There is no justice in this world. We gave up our lives to protect everything, but still we are tortured!" WuFei shouted, pounding his fist into the wall. His hand easily crushed the plaster, ripping through the wall until his fist met with stone. "Sally's dead, Heero. Sally's dead..." WuFei crumpled into a ball, crying. Heero stood over his friend, his face still shocked. He had just buried one of his best friends, only to be told he would have to help bury another.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Kitsune asked, putting her hand on Heero's shoulder, Heero turned to her, burying his face in Kitsune's shoulder. Kitsune wrapped her arms around Heero, trying to calm him.

Duo walked in, knowing what was wrong long before he saw Heero and WuFei, trying to control his own tears. Trowa was a short step behind him, his face a stoic mask. Kitsune looked up at them, and then down at the little girl, wondering how she would take things.

"Daddy! What's wrong?" Tsuru asked, jumping on WuFei's back. WuFei looked up at his daughter, not knowing what to say, if he should say anything at all.

"Tsuru, we need to go home. Come." WuFei grabbed the little girl by the hand, and walked out of the funereal parlor, walking toward the hotel where they were staying.

"He won't do anything...... drastic will he?" Kitsune asked the other pilots, all of whom had started crying by then. Duo shook his head, a tear dripping off his cheek. Kitsune hadn't known Sally very well, but she had known that Sally had been close to the Gundam Pilots.

* * *

"Daddy! Why are we leaving so soon, I want to play with Anitra! And where did Mommy and Uncle Quatre go?" Tsuru whined, sitting on the bed. WuFei curled his hands into fists, trying to control his anger. The little girl was beginning to get on his nerves, and his patience was almost gone.

"Anitra's dead! Mommy's dead! Uncle Quatre's dead! Okay! They're not coming back, now shut up!" WuFei shouted at the tiny child, trying to resist the urge to hit something.

"But I saw them! You're lying!" Tsuru shouted, jumping up and pointing her finger at WuFei. It was the last straw, WuFei thrust his hand out, and slapped the four year old.

Tsuru landed hard on the floor, a large red welt raising on her cheek. She looked up at her father, too stunned to cry out. She looked at WuFei, her eyes watering up, and put her hands over her left cheek, the skin on fire in her tiny mind, and began to wail. WuFei looked down at her, and then at his hand, realizing what he had done. He backed into the wall, and then looked back at his  
sobbing daughter.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I'm so sorry...." WuFei babbled, trying to make Tsuru quit crying. But every time he tried to move her hands so he could look at where he had hit her, she shied away, and started crying harder. WuFei, not knowing what he could do, if he could do anything, backed away toward the door, opening it and running out of the hotel, into the now dark storm outside.

"But Daddy! They were there!" Tsuru sobbed at the open door, still sitting there, wailing.

Duo, using the elevator, went up to WuFei's hotel room to make sure he was all right. WuFei had a way of taking things harsher than they were intended. When he got to WuFei's room, though, he found a open door, and a sobbing on the floor.

"Tsuru! What happened?!" Duo demanded, rushing to the little girl, and picking her up. He noticed a large welt on her left cheek, in the shape of a hand. He swore to himself that he would get the bastard that had hit the tiny child.

"Daddy.... said I lied! And he hit me!" Tsuru wailed, hugging Duo. Duo patted her head, shocked by what she had said. 

"Tsuru, where's you Father now?" Duo asked, putting the child in one of the chairs, trying to find her coat. He couldn't leave her alone, not where someone could easily get to her.

"He ran outside!" Tsuru sniffled, her tears turning into hiccups. Duo nodded, thanking every deity he could think of that Heero was staying close by. He could leave Tsuru safely at his house.

"Now, I'm going to go looking for your Father, and I'm going to bring you to Uncle Heero's and Aunt Kitsune's, okay?" Duo said, looking the little girl straight in the eye, still unable to find her coat. Tsuru nodded. "Is there anything you need to bring with you if you need to spend the night?" Duo asked. The little girl nodded.

"Bluebell." 

"And where would Bluebell be?" Duo asked, wondering what he would have to search for.

"She's in the bedroom. One of her eyes is coming off, and Mommy promised to sew it back on." Tsuru said, sniffling. Duo nodded, and opened the door to the bedroom. 

Inside he found two beds, one neatly made, another a disaster zone. Duo headed for the disaster zone, knowing that WuFei slept like a stone. A half awake stone, but a still stone. And there, hiding under the covers of what was once a blanket, now a fort, was a worn brown teddy bear, all done up with a blue plaid bow and a half sewn on eye. Duo sighed, it wasn't as difficult as he had imagined.

"This Bluebell?" Duo asked, holding up the teddy bear. Tsuru nodded, and went running for the stuffed animal, nearly squeezing its eye off. Duo picked up the girl, and headed out the door, making sure to close it securely behind him.

* * *

Heero sighed, getting up to answer the door. It had not been a good day, and he was nearing the end of his line. He swore under his breath, knowing that it would be Duo. Duo was the only one who dropped by without phoning.

"What is it now, Duo?" Heero sighed, opening the door. He was slightly dumbfounded by the sight of the dripping ex-pilot holding the little girl. Heero stepped aside, letting them both into the apartment.

"Who's at the door, Heero?" Kitsune shouted from the kitchen.

"Just me and short stuff!" Duo shouted back for Heero, looking his friend in the eye. Duo put the shivering Tsuru on the ground, handing her Bluebell when she dropped the bear. "You go and play with Aunt Kitsune, okay? I'm sure she'll get you some dry clothes." Duo motioned for her to go to the kitchen. Heero watched the little girl walk away, leaving a trail of water.

"Duo, this had better be important...." Heero growled, he had been looking forward to his honeymoon, even if he hadn't been planning on going anywhere.

"Heero, WuFei snapped. He hit Tsuru, and left. I found her wailing on the floor in WuFei's apartment, and I don't want to know where I'll find WuFei. But if someone doesn't look now, we might have two funerals next week, and her." Duo said, motioning toward the kitchen, where Kitsune was cooing over the little girl. Heero nodded, and went to talk to his wife, not offering Duo anything to dry off with.

"Come on, we have to find WuFei before it's too late." Heero said, walking out the door, Duo nodded, and closed the door as he left.

* * *

WuFei stood on the dock, tossing stones into the water below, watching them sink into the ocean, wondering what he was going to do next. He had no wife, again, and he couldn't face his daughter without shame. He had hit her, the one person he had left in the world, who depended upon him for her very life, and he had struck her.

"WuFei." WuFei turned as he heard Heero's voice. He saw that Duo was also with him, both as wet as he.

"What are you two doing here?" WuFei asked, turning around and throwing another stone into the ocean below. "Is Tsuru all right?" He asked, not needing to see as he heard them step beside him, Heero on the left, Duo on the right.

"Yeah, the kids all right, just shaken up. She's staying at Heero's place for tonight. You should go back to the hotel, WuFei, get some sleep." Duo said, looking over at his friend as WuFei tossed another stone into the ocean.

"Duo's right. Everything will seem clearer in the morning." Heero said, tossing a stone into the ocean, out throwing WuFei.

"I can't face Tsuru again. Every time I'll look at her, I'll see that slap. I'll see myself lose control. No, there's nothing left for her with me. Do me a favor, Heero, take care of her for me." WuFei said, stepping away from his friends, and off the dock.

"WuFei, no!" Duo shouted, clutching at the empty air where his friend used to stand. But it was too late, and WuFei was already plunging downwards toward his watery grave.

* * *

"Daddy!" Tsuru shouted, running across the living room to the window. Kitsune looked at her oddly, wondering why the little girl had run to the window, all she could see was Duo and Heero.

"Tsuru, your Father isn't with Uncle Heero and Uncle Duo. You must have just seen a shadow." Kitsune said, picking up the little girl, and putting her back on the coach. "Now, it's time for all little children to be asleep." Tsuru giggled, and closed her eyes, and fell into a deep sleep, clutching Bluebell.

The door opened, and a dripping Heero and Duo came inside, streams running from they're red eyes. Kitsune looked at them, and motioned for them to be quite, pointing at Tsuru. Heero walked into the kitchen, and motioned for Kitsune to come as well. Duo followed.

"Oh god, tell me he's not......" Kitsune trailed off, silenced by a sorrowful look from her husband. "Who's going to take care of Tsuru?"

"WuFei left her to you two. And Quatre left her his entire estate. Probably has his sisters pissing salt and vinegar!" Duo said, trying to laugh. It sounded hollow against the walls, and the rooms occupants.

"Who's going to tell her?" Heero asked, looking at his wife and friend. All three faces went blank.

"What's dead?" Tsuru asked, stepping out from behind the door. All three heads turned toward her, shock written plainly across their faces.

"Dead means that......" Kitsune started, not quite knowing how she could explain the concept of death to the tiny child.

"It means your Father, and Mother are never coming back. Dead means that that person has left, and you will never see them again until you die." Heero said, his voice rasping harshly. Duo winced at Heero's rough explanation, but said nothing.

"You're going to have to live with us now, is that okay?" Kitsune asked. Tsuru thought for a second, and then nodded.

"Can I have some water?" Tsuru asked. Kitsune nodded, and got her a cold glass of water, sending her back to 'bed'.

"Good luck, you guys. Hope you all the luck in the world." Duo sighed, excusing himself and leaving.

"Bye Duo." Kitsune said, looking over at Heero. "What are we going to do? Oh, Heero." Kitsune broke down crying, burying her head in Heero's shoulder. Heero held her sobbing form, wondering what they could do. There was no one left for Tsuru but Heero and Kitsune.

* * *

"Heero, what's going on!? I know you, so don't you lie to me!" Kitsune giggled as she walked into the apartment, and into Heero's grin. Heero smiled, kissing his wife, and motioning for her to be quiet, pointing at Tsuru, who was asleep on the couch. Kitsune nodded, and lured Heero into the kitchen.

"Have any plans for tonight?" Heero whispered, opening the fridge and handing Kitsune a yogurt. Kitsune shook her head, and Heero put the container back.

"Why, you have something in mind?!" Kitsune smiled wickedly, and Heero's eyes twinkled, but he shook his head.

"The circus Trowa works with is going to be here tonight, and it might help Tsuru take her mind off things. All kids like the circus, so why not take her? Besides, we could both use a night out, even if it is with screaming children." Heero sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table. Kitsune nodded, sitting down next to him and resting her head on Heero's shoulder.

"She doesn't seem to care. She keeps insisting that she still sees them, all of them. Heero, it's beginning to get creepy." Kitsune lifted her head as she felt Heero stiffen with the reminder about his dead friends. "You're right, lets have some fun at the circus. It will give us all some time to cool down a little."

* * *

That night, the three people, appearing as nothing more than a happy family on an outing to the circus, sat in the wooden bleachers, cheering on the clowns and animals. Kitsune found herself laughing as she watched the tiny car stuffed full of painted people trundle around, and even Heero was laughing.

"Hey, this wasn't such a bad idea after all! But when does Trowa come on? Tsuru's getting sleepy." Kitsune whispered to Heero. Heero nodded, laughing as the clown tried to pie another fellow clown. 

"He should be next. But it is getting late, maybe we should leave. Tsuru, are you getting tired?" Heero bent down, asking the little girl. Tsuru shook her head, yawning.

"I'm fine. I want to see Uncle Trowa!" Tsuru shouted in glee as the lights dimmed, focusing on a single acrobat far up on a pole stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are pleased to present the most amazing acrobat in the world, Trowa Barton!" The audience cheered. Trowa, true to his personality, didn't even crack a smile, his expression as much a face of plaster as his mask.

"Oooh! This should be good!" Kitsune whispered at Heero. Heero nodded, remembering in the back of his head just how well Trowa had used his acrobatic skill during the Gundam Wars.

Trowa jumped off the platform, sailing through the empty air, causing the crowd to gasp as he caught the dangling perch at last minute. Tsuru giggled, and the crowd began to clap. The clown stood up, bowing on the precarious beam over the crowd. The crowd echoed the pavilion. Trowa smiled, and jumped, twirling as he reached out for where the second perch should be suspended.

The crowd gave a standing ovation as Trowa caught hold of the tiny stick, barley keeping hold, but Heero stood up in concern. He had seen the look of surprise that had washed over Trowa's face, gone equally as fast.

"Heero? What's wrong?" Kitsune asked, standing up as well. Heero shook his head, sitting down.

"Nothing, just a bit paranoid, that's all." Heero smiled over at Kitsune, though it was hard. He had never seen terror like that in his old friend before.

Screams echoed through the tent as Trowa felt the string snap. He grabbed the one remaining string for dear life, but knew it was useless. No one string could hold a person alone, not for long.

"Guess this is good bye." Trowa whispered, letting go and tumbling through the air to the ground below, landing with a sickening thump.

"Oh God! Tsuru, don't look!" Kitsune cried, knowing that it was already too late. Tsuru's eyes were wet and beginning to drip, her mouth open in an 'O' of surprise and fright.

"Uncle Trowa!" Tsuru screamed, watching as the circus performers ran into the ring, checking to see if Trowa was all right. But he wasn't all right, and never would be again. He was dead, and there was a whole tent of witnesses to prove it.

"I think it's best if we go home now." Heero said through gritted teeth. Kitsune looked at him, seeing his eyes struggling to keep back the tears.

"Heero, you and Tsuru go home. I'll stay here, talk with Catherine." Kitsune's eyes begged with Heero, insisting that it would be best if someone stayed with Trowa's older sister. Heero nodded his consent, picking up the sobbing child and heading for the exit, carried more by the crowd than his own feet.

"Catherine? Are you all right?" Kitsune asked, coming up behind the sobbing circus performer. Mascara was running down her face, her make up disheveled.

"Why? Trowa finally had his life, finally had everything he ever wanted. And then this.... this had...... to happen......!" Catherine started bawling again, tears flowing freely. Kitsune handed her a handkerchief, trying to solace her old friend.

* * *

"God, this screws! It's like we're all being killed off, one by one!" Duo said, pounding his fist into the table. Heero looked up suddenly, motioning for Duo to be quiet. Both his wife and Tsuru were asleep in the living room, and Heero didn't have the heart to wake them, even though it was close to two in the afternoon. 

"Sorry, it's just that everything, well, is beginning to get to me. First Quatre, then WuFei, and now Trowa! Which one of us is next, huh! If I ever find the bastard who cut that rope, I'm going to.......!" Duo was cut off before he could finish his threat as Kitsune wandered into the kitchen, very sleepily.

"Duo, the police say that there was no sign that the rope had been cut. It just snapped. An act of fate. Heero, you okay?" Kitsune looked over at her husband with concern as he swayed slightly, clutching onto the kitchen wall.

"Yeah, I'm......." Heero didn't have time to finish his sentence as he crashed to the floor, a victim of gravity.

* * *

"Oh God! Heero, you're awake, finally!" Kitsune smiled, tears rolling down her face, dropping onto the hospital sheet. Heero waited for a second, letting his eyes adjust to his surroundings.

"What..... what happened?" Heero sat up cautiously, trying not to pull out the IVs strapped into his arm, or the heart monitor.

"Oh, Heero! Maybe you should sleep a little longer first, the doctors dosed you out good!" Kitsune tried to grin, but failing miserably as Heero glared at her sleepily.

"I've been through everything alone, but I have you now. So it can't be that bad." Heero insisted, feeling very drugged. Kitsune smiled, trying to dry her tears.

"Cancer. Leukemia, very late stage. Heero, they give you a month, tops!" Kitsune broke into tears, sobbing into her hands. Heero, pulled her face out of hiding, holding it with his hand.

"Hey, they can't kill the Perfect Soldier that easily. Don't worry, even OZ can vouch to that!" Heero chuckled, realized that his chest hurt, doubled over, coughing. Kitsune smiled, holding his hand.

"Yeah, can't leave me yet. I mean, you've got to help me think of a name!" Kitsune grinned, the florescent light glaring off her wet cheeks. Heero looked at her in shock, and Kitsune nodded.

"So, I guess Heero Jr. won't do, will it?" Heero asked, smiling. Kitsune shook her head, a smile on her face.

"No, but the doctor is beginning to look pretty angry, so I'd better go. See you tomorrow!" Kitsune bent down, kissing Heero. 

Heero watched her walk out the door, and then looked up at the ceiling, thoughts spinning out of control in his head. He only had a month to live. Kitsune was pregnant. The others were all dead, save for Duo. Kitsune was pregnant. It kept coming down to that. A tiny breed of Yuy. A scary thing, but Heero also found it reassuring.

* * *

"Hey! Speed up Grandma! People back here actually have places they need to be!" Duo shouted out his car window at the slow pink junk heap in front of him. It wasn't that the car was actually slow, it was that Duo was not in the best of moods, and was taking out his anger at everything he saw. He had just been to  
visit Heero, and was shocked at the change that had taken place in only a week. Where Heero had once been a stubborn Gundam Pilot, there was now a hollow shell of a man, if he could even be called that. Chemotherapy was taking everything out of him, even his soul it seems. The only thing it had left that was even remotely human was his eyes, and even those were beginning to fade. Duo sighed, wondering what curse had been imparted upon the Gundam Soldiers, stepping on the gas to rev the engine. The light turned yellow, and was about to turn red.

"Come on, baby, you can make it!" Duo hissed at his car, shooting across the intersection.

He didn't even notice the semi until it hit the car, plowing through the door, crushing Duo, killing him near instantly. He barely had time to register his own death before it was there, knocking on his door.

"Damn, I just got this car......." Duo whispered to himself as his life blood gushed out around him, drowning him in a sea of crimson.

* * *

Heero looked over at the sobbing Kitsune, touching her hand. She looked up at him, trying to smile. Heero let a few of his own tears drip down his cheek. Kitsune had just told him that Duo was dead, killed in a car accident. The fool had raced the wrong red light.

"Looks like I'm the last one left. Wonder if they're waiting for me?" Heero asked out loud, his words turning into a fit of coughing. Kitsune smiled, patting his hand until the attack was over. The end was coming closer, and there was nothing any of the doctors could do for him. His cancer was too far gone, and was now eating away at his lungs. Soon, he would join his friends once more.

"They're going to have to wait a long, long time! I'm not going to let you go, we're not going to let you go!" Kitsune said, resting her hand on her still flat abdomen. Heero smiled over at her.

"They never were the patient type. But I was thinking, how about Kaiyo as a name. It would be a nice name, and......." Heero began coughing once more, blood dribbling out of his mouth. Kitsune began crying again. "Where's Tsuru? Make sure you take care of her, she doesn't have anywhere else to go."

"She's with Catherine. Sleeping. Don't worry, she'll be fine with me, with you and me! I'm not letting you go Heero!" Kitsune said, smiling sorrowfully. Heero shook his head, a darkness beginning to spread through his sight, his body sensing a cold draft.

"Remember..... always....... I ........ Love ......... You......... K ....... it.......... su......... ne.........." Heero trailed off, finding that he didn't have enough strength to talk any longer, his eyes growing heavy.

"I love you too, Heero! I love you." Kitsune said softly into his ear, watching the heart monitor go flat line. Heero Yuy died with a smile on his face.

* * *

"Kai, this is where your Father rests now. He loved you very much." Kitsune looked down at the little girl, her daughter, with tears in her eyes. She was only seven, but she resembled Heero in so many ways. She had his eyes, his hair, and his heart. Most importantly of all, she had his kind, sweet heart.

"I know. Tsuru told me. She said that Father would want me to know. I made him this, because it's supposed to bring good luck." Kai stepped away from her Mother's side, placing a tiny black paper crane at the head of Heero's grave.

"Yes, never forget that. He loved you very much." Kitsune looked over at her other daughter, Tsuru. 

Tsuru stood back from the two, letting them have their privacy. She smiled, looking around the tiny graveyard. The other Gundam Pilots had all been buried here, together in Life, together in Death. A small breeze tickled the clouds, causing the tiny Weeping Willow over Heero's grave to sway. Kitsune started to  
walk away, down the path, followed by a cheerful Kai.

"We'll wait for you." Kitsune whispered as she passed Tsuru, knowing that she would want to be alone for the moment. The thirteen year old Tsuru nodded, hearing their footsteps fade into the distance.

She looked back over at the grave, seeing the pale outline of Heero pick up the crane, and look over Tsuru's shoulder at his daughter, smiling, tears in his eyes. Tsuru looked on, reassured that what she had told Kai was true, he loved his daughter very much. Tsuru sighed, watching as Heero left, the last time she would ever see him again, any of the Gundam Pilots ever again. They could finally rest in Peace together, shining in the Stars above.

**Author's Note:**

> In memory of my dear friend Lucky, his 17 year flame is out, and his painful battle with Leukemia is finally over, he is finally at Peace. Dude, if you're reading this as you fly through the stars at night, we all miss you very, very much!
> 
> * * *
> 
> I'm going through and transferring my older fanfiction over. So yeah, the content lacks a bit in quality, but we all had to start somewhere. Although where I started has me scratching my head and wondering what the hell I was thinking.


End file.
